Somewhere Out There (Music Video Adaptation)
by PlatinumDragon
Summary: An adaptation of the song 'Somewhere Out There' from the American Tale soundtrack.


Somewhere Out There (Music Video Adaptation)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this work of fiction. Somewhere Out There is copyrighted and used without permission. Please don't sue me.  
Comments, quips, insults, and death threats can be directed to Platinum_Dragon@usinternet.com  
Author's Note: This idea has been swimming around in the back of my mind for a few weeks now. Unfortunately, I don't have the video equipment to do an actual video - and boy do I wish I did - but this is the next best thing. If anybody thinks that they could help with turning this into a video, please direct a message to me at the above addy.  
Author's Note 2: Yes, I know that it's in script format, but there's not much I can do about that; I don't think it could have come out quite right in a 3rd person format.  
  
***   
(As the music begins, fade in on North Town and glide in toward Pixie's castle. The camera does a slow spiral up and around the tower, getting a good shot of the full moon, and comes to a stop on Pixie herself, who is looking out at the moon..)  
  
Pixie: Somewhere... out there... Beneath the pale moonlight... Someone's thinking of me, and loving me... tonight...  
  
(As she gets near the end of her part, the camera swings out until the moon takes up the full shot. It pauses a moment, as she finishes, and then starts to tilt downwards, as Genki begins, to show him laying on some grass, looking up at the moon.)  
  
Genki: Somewhere out there... someone's saying a prayer... that we'll find one another, in that big somewhere out there...  
  
(The scene dissolves to Genki being chased by the scaled jells as they roll after him, and skidding to as stop as he reaches the edge of the cliff.)  
  
Genki: And even though I know how very far apart we are, it helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star.  
  
(The scaled jells knock him off the cliff, and Pixie flashes after him, as her voice-over begins.)  
  
Pixie: And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby, it helps to think we're sleeping under the same big sky...  
  
(Pixie catches Genki, and spreads her wings to try and stop their fall; they slow a little, but still hit the ground, sliding quite a way through some thick bushes. Pixie, under Genki, gets her wings slashed up pretty badly.)  
  
Duet: Somewhere out there... If love can see us through... Then we'll be together, somewhere out there... Out where dreams... come true...  
  
(Genki tries to help her up, seeing that her ankle is hurt, but she slaps his hand away with an expression half-way between fright and surprise, and tries to stand herself. When she tries putting weight on her ankle, though, she gasps in pain and falls against a tree. Genki tries to help her again; this time she grudgingly accepts his help. As they move off, the scene dissolves to Moo's castle, with Genki and the others surrounded.)  
  
Genki: And even though I know how very far apart we are, it helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star...  
  
(Just before Moo can order the Baddies to attack them, Pixie appears from out of no where, flinging a blast of fire at Moo. He catches ablaze; as she flashes by him, she grabs something from his hand, and then lands by Genki and the others.)  
  
Pixie: And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby, it helps to think we're sleeping under the same big sky...  
  
(Raising her hands, she starts to fire blast after blast at the window separating them from escape. After half a dozen blasts it starts to crack, and then finally shatters. As Genki and the others jump out, she turns to cover their escape. Enraged, Moo flings a blast of his own at her. For a few moments, she manages to ward him off with a flame shield, and then he suddenly raises his other hand and doubles the strength of his attack. She screams, as she is thrown out the window.)  
  
Duet: Somewhere out there...  
  
(Genki, riding Falcon, sees her falling, unconscious.)  
  
Pixie: If love can see us through...   
Genki (Echoing): Love can see us through..  
.   
(Genki gets Falcon to go after her; weaving through the laser blasts raining down from Moo's Castle, Falcon gets under her and Genki catches her, cradling her form to his body.)  
  
Duet, with Genki joining in at 'together:' Then we'll be together...  
  
(After a moment, she wakes up. They exchange a few words, and then she opens her hand to reveal the magic stone. As she does, the scene dissolves to one of her riding Big Blue's shoulder. Genki jogs after her, calling her name, and holds out his hand, with his pinkie finger extended. She looks over her shoulder at him, her expression unreadable.)  
  
Duet: Somewhere out there... Out where dreams...  
  
(After a moment, she smiles at him slightly, and then nods. The camera shifts to Genki, who is smiling back at her.)  
  
Duet: Come... true...  
  
(Fade out music and camera.)  



End file.
